


Lolix Oneshots

by Fettuccini_caboosisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay day, Gay day at the beach, Locus is a top, M/M, Mindreading au, beach, felix is a bottom, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccini_caboosisms/pseuds/Fettuccini_caboosisms
Summary: Music*: Sweet Talk (feat. Quinn XCII) - ACADEMY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableNightmare/gifts).



'When put into a challenge, think about Felix's perseverance' Locus told himself, 'it's no use, I am unfortunately stuck in a situation where that won't work out well.' Locus also thought, and was abruptly interrupted by the loud thoughts of Felix, who looked at him and thought, ' _the hell is he looking at?_ ' Locus turned away from his mercenary partner and could feel his sharp gaze on the back of his neck. Locus had been plagued with the ability to read minds, and allow others to read his when he wanted them to know exactly what he was thinking at the moment.

How he got this dreaded curse? That's a long story, but long story short, he fell and hit his head, and woke up with a major surprise. Out of everyone else's minds, Felix's was the most interesting out of the bunch. Felix always thought about people he hated, or thought about himself and his problems and flaws, but Felix particularly thought about Locus, which was surprising at the least, but Felix never thought about him in an intimate way, as Sam himself did about Felix. He's able to admit he likes Felix, the way he thought about Felix was cute, but not inappropriate. Ex. He thought about the way Felix was smaller than him. He wanted to run his fingers through the soft strands of hair that grew out of Felix's head.

' _Oh do you now?_ ' Locus heard Felix think, his tone a little curious and to the point, you know, like an audible eyebrow raise.

Sam froze and could hear Felix stand up and saw Felix walk over and sit in front of him, and sat himself against Sam's chest. 'Felix, what exactly are you doing?' He thought and his arms were at his sides. Felix laughed and thought 'Letting you touch my hair.' Sam wanted to, that part is correct but, how exactly did Felix know that?

'You leave your mind open a lot, and you do realize, the same thing that happened to you, happened to me too. I can read minds too dumbass.' Felix explained, and looked up at Sam, who of which was looking down at Felix too.

'Well... that's- surprising? You can hear my thoughts, and read other's too? That explains a whole lot of unfortunate incidents.' He thought, and Felix nodded. 'But how do you block some of your thoughts from my reach?' Sam looked away, analyzing the fact that Felix actually learned faster than his own ability. Felix dug his back into Sam's torso more, 'Its called focusing. Try it sometime' Felix said, Felix said it. Sam calmed himself enough to actually lift his hands, one draping across Felix's tummy, and one slipping into Felix's really soft hair, like extraordinarily soft hair. Felix smiled, obviously liking the head massage being given.


	2. Splish Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music*: Sweet Talk (feat. Quinn XCII) - ACADEMY

"Locus, I'm bored" Felix blurts, they were cuddling, what could be boring?

No answer from Locus. 

"Locus."

Still no answer.

" _Sammy_."

"Yes, Isaac?" Locus replied, knowing good and well Felix hated that name, it made him feel.. well, he said it made him feel to innocent. He also said he'd rather have a stripper name than one of his fake innocence. 

"God _damnit_ Sam, you  _know_ I hate that name." Felix turns his body on Locus' lap, one arm holding him up. "I said, i'm bored"

"Unfortunate, I like cuddling." Locus replied, getting a funny look out of Felix, and a kiss on the cheek in exchange.

"Can we go to the beach?" Felix asks, his arms now on either side of Locus, "I'll suck you off when we get baaack~" Felix offered, drawing out the vowel in a pleading way. 

Locus' eyes went a smidge more wide. He raised his eyebrow. "I was already going to say yes, but that sounds good too."

 

Getting the stuff packed went by quick, and they were on their way. 

The sunroof in the car was open, and so were the windows, music* blasting loudly. Felix stuck his head out of the car window, his tongue out, and hair now a fluffy mess. Soon, they arrived, the soft sand reaching their toes as they walk down to the shady spot to put their stuff down.  _The moment_ they put their stuff down, Felix and Locus raced down to the water, Felix winning. 

 The distinct laughter of two other gays gave the burly man a familiar surprise, Tucker and Wash, their friends, Wash and Felix don't mix well, but Tucker and Locus are good friends. "Sup you guys, looks like all four of us had the same idea!" Tucker chimes as he spots us. "Hey guys! How've ya been?" Felix replies, waving his entire arm to exaggerate.

"Pretty good, how 'bout you guys?" Tucker says, smiling wide. 

Once the catching up ended, the extravagant fun began. 

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Felix shouted, and Locus lowered himself for Felix, which, gladly hopped on. Tucker was the one on top of Wash,  _bow chicka bow wow_. Felix and Tucker batteled it out, and eventually Tucker won, Felix wanting to have a rematch. It was Wash and Felix's turn.

_Fuck_

He knew very well that Felix and Wash would  _fight_ , they are very competitive.

Wash won, and Felix just laughed about it.

The day was soon over, and all four of the guys were exhausted. They said their goodbyes, and were off. Felix fell asleep, and Locus admired him. He soon would have to wake Felix up.

Unfortunate.

Once Locus and Felix arrived home, they changed into their pajamas, and hooped into bed, they would take showers in the morning. Locus didnt get sucked off but he was absolutely fine with that. His boyfriend was sleeping, and didnt want to wake him up, he was cute. 


End file.
